1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a snubber rod for protecting a pedestrian from an attack by a dog. The rod has a member which expands radially when released from the end of the rod. The expanded member partially surrounds the head of the attacking dog, thus thwarting attempts by the dog to bite the user of the device. The device has accessories including alarm, key holder, and flashlight.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Personal protection devices for pedestrians are known in the prior art. Prominent among this group are various forms of batons, which may be employed to strike a human or animal assailant. A device of this sort which acts by projecting an intermediate object rather than by striking the assailant is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,125,287, issued to Frederick E. Roehm on Mar. 17, 1964. Roehm's device comprises an axially extensible baton terminating in a disc. When deployed for defensive purposes against a dog, the device is moved longitudinally. This causes a sleeve surrounding the main shaft to move to the fore and aft limits of travel, striking a stop and generating a noise. Hopefully, this noise will dissuade the dog from persisting in its attack. As a fall back, the device is more actively wielded to strike the animal. The disc is caused to strike the dog, which will presumably stun but not injure the dog. This device lacks a member which expands radially when deployed, as occurs in the present invention.
Batons, more popularly known as billy clubs, have long been in use by the police. In subduing belligerent individuals, police batons must generally be wielded by striking the subject person with the baton. While the effectiveness of this instrument may be presumed due to the continuing employment thereof by the police, deployment of a baton requires quite active effort on the part of the user.
Illustrative of police batons are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,752,072, issued to Kevin L. Parsons on Jun. 21, 1988, and 5,060,123, issued to Charles S. Arnold on Oct. 22, 1991. Both devices have alternative practical uses. The device of Parsons telescopes to increase its effective length, and also incorporates a keyholder. Arnold's baton incorporates a flashlight.
A protective device described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,086,377, issued to Bert Roberts on Feb. 4, 1992, provides a number of protective features, all unlike that of the present invention, and further incorporates a flashlight. The protective features include discharge of an immobilizing substance, and audible and visible alarms.
The batons set forth above are wielded due to their strength, and, like the Roehm device, lack a radially expanding member. Longitudinal expansion is seen in Parsons and Roehm, but radial expansion is not taught in these patents.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.